Zumoni Tezuka
'Approval:' 3/16/14 38 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance Zumoni usually wears dark robes, sometimes with a white shirt underneath. He stores his small tools inside the cloak, as well as some scrolls he uses. On the shoulders of his robes, he has two Kanji. The right shoulder has the kanji 'demon', and the left shoulder has the kanji 'spirit'. The meaning of this is unknown. During his free time, he often wears dark green, blue or red shirts. For jeans, he either wears blue or black. He dislikes yellow in his clothing. As ANBU, he wears a standard ANBU outfit, with a hawk-shaped mask. Zumoni has his Yin Seal on his left lower arm, and a large seal on his right arm, which seals his Mangekyo Shuriken. Furthermore, he also has a seal on his right side, which nullifies a poison transportation seal located inside his body. On his back, he has the large Octagram Seal. In his cloak, he has several scrolls with miscellaneous contents, which are unable to support him in battle. Personality Zumoni is extremely calm, usually thinking his actions through. He has experienced an age jump from 15 to 18 years old in a week, which has influenced his mind to be much calmer since then. He also has little fears, having overcome many of them in the rapid aging. He is generally unfazed by death, yet he does not enjoy killing and does not threathen with death so easily. Themes *Flow - Sign - Battle theme, including awesome tribute to Jiraiya-sensei. ZumoLeisure.PNG|Zumoni in his leisure clothes ZumoJonin.PNG|Zumoni as a Jonin 'Stats' Total: 321SP ' '''Banked: 0 ' 'Strength: 19 ' 'Speed: 37 (-1) ' 'Chakra Levels: 30 ' 'Chakra Control: 40 ' 'Endurance: 25 ' '''CP: 210CP + 100CP Yin Seal Supercharge: 65CP max Free CP: 20CP/round 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fūton (Wind Release) - Zumoni is able to use Wind Release, his primary chakra element. Genin 2: Bukijutsu (Item Specialist) - Zumoni is specialized in the use of basic (shuriken, kunai) and irregular (Weighted chain) weapons. Chuunin: Fūinjutsu (Sealing Specialist) - Zumoni is able to use a variety of seals in battle. Jonin: Seidenton (Static Release) - Zumoni is able to use Static Release, his Kekkei Genkai. S-Rank: Kuchiyose: Taka (Summoning: Hawk) - Zumoni is able to summons large hawks to aid him in battle. Kage Rank: Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) - Zumoni is able to use medical techniques. 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 38 Banked feats: 0 'Fūton 9' *'Beast Tearing Palm' (Jūha Shō) - A powerful technique of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through any material. He is also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. (Ninjutsu, 10CP) *'Wind Release: Hurricane Strike' - Zumoni focuses a large amount of wind chakra in his hand, which will engulf his whole arm. A direct hit causes massive damage, and even if it is sidestepped, there will be a wind current surrounding his arm to cause damage. (Nintai, 20CP) *'Wind Release: Tezuka Gale Beast' - Wind currents from around Zumoni, loosely taking the shape of a short dragon. At Zumoni's will, the attack will come off of his body and fly at the target in the form of a strong gale of wind, taking the shape of the aforementioned dragon. Most often, Zumoni will charge his elbow forward as the attack flies off for show (:P) ninjutsu *'Wind Release: Gale Beast Cloak' - Slightly visible wind currents form around the user and increase his speed and strength. The currents do not protect him, and while they theoretically could throw off kunai or shuriken, they will still hit the user. Speed, dodge and +3 Strength, hit landing (10CP upkeep) *'Fūton: Akuma Kunai (Demon Blades)' - The user sends out a dozen of nearly invisible blades of wind capable of shearing through most things with ease without an outward movement, launching a deadly suprise attack. Apart from the hand seals, there is no visible indication the jutsu is cast. When increasing the strength of the jutsu, the user can choose whether to create stronger blades, or more blades. (Ninjutsu, 20CP) *'Fūton: Taka Hoshoku (Hawk's Prey)' - Zumoni creates a large vacuum above him, shaping wind currents around it, making it an ominous sight. Once he releases it, the vacuum swiftly rises just above cloud level, then comes down at an amazing speed, lunging at the target. On impact, the large wind currents around it will disappear and the vacuum will release, resulting in a devastating implosion from the pressure around it. During the descend, anything it it's way will be crushed by the wind currents. During the flight, Zumoni can control the Hawk's path. (Ninjutsu, 40CP) (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such) *'Reverse Tornado' - The user forms a tornado sucking the air out of the space, rendering the victims to choke to death in the vacuum created when exposed long enough. Once fully cast, the tornado is not visible with the normal eye, neither from the inside nor outside. Once the user releases the jutsu, a large current will form around it, as the air will flow into the created vacuum at extreme speeds. Victims who didn't die during the jutsu, will most likely get squashed by the pressure suddenly striking their body. (Ninjutsu, 40CP) (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such) *'Gale Demon Shroud' - The user starts to rapidly emit wind chakra, creating a current around himself which forms like a faintly visible armor shaped in a dragon-like form. While it does not offer much protection, it allows for the user to detect events around him faster and boost himself forward with the currents. full speed (20CP upkeep) *'Raging Gale Beast' - An adaptation of the Tezuka Gale Beast made by Zumoni using both his wind chakra and static chakra. The attack creates a dragon-shaped gust of wind, enchanced with static chakra, around Zumoni as he weaves the hand seals, which will lash out at the opponent at extremely high speed. When the attack strikes a target, the static chakra will transfer into the victim, and the victim will experience both the pressuring external damage of the wind, and internal damage from the current of static electricity flowing through his body. wind/static combination 'Seidenton 3' *'Shinto Odori (Shock Dance)' - The user creates 6 floating spheres of Static energy around him and can control their path. Most often, the sphere's are send out to the opponent directly. When supercharged, the user can either increase the power or amount of spheres formed. (Ninjutsu, 20CP, 10CP upkeep if spheres stay around) *'Nerve Enchancing Pulse' - The user sends a pulse through his body which will revitalize the nerve system and 'wake up' his chakra network. The pulses can continue for several turns. (20CP upkeep, +8 CC) *'Static Clone' - A variation of the normal shadow clone, a Static clone will create a burst of Static chakra when destroyed which will numb the bodies of anyone nearby. (Can create a maximum of CC/4 clones, chakra will be divided equally among Zumoni and clones, requiring a minimum of 20CP. Has 50% End) Shockdance.jpg|Shock Dance is a signature jutsu of Zumoni Gariko.jpg|Zumoni's summon Gariko-Deus, a Japanese Sparrowhawk Danzō's Juinjutsu Seal.png|Zumoni learned a version of the seal used in Root long ago during his time in ANBU Mangekyõ Shuriken.png|The Mangekyõ Shuriken Seal.jpg|The seal on Zumoni's arm looks slightly like the key on Naruto's arm, but much wider Octagram.png|The Octagram Seal on Zumoni's back 'Fūinjutsu 6' *'Yin Seal Level I' - A diamond shaped seal placed on Zumoni's lower left arm, holding 30CP. *'Yin Seal Level II' - A stronger version of the Yin Seal, holding 65CP. *'Yin Seal Level III' - An even more developed version of the Yin Seal, which holds a total of 100CP in it. *'Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier' - The Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier is a technique created by Zumoni himself. It consists of a two-layered barrier protecting against both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, which can be activated by just one handsign. This will activate two seals, one of each hand, which will both erect a seperate barrier layer. The outer layer protects Zumoni against everything Ninjutsu and is invisible until it's hit. The inner layer has a faint grey glow which protects Zumoni against physical attacks, spreading their energy out over its surface. 20CP upkeep, can be supercharged. Can be broken by attacks worth 40CP of damage *'ANBU Curse Seal' - A seal formerly used in Konoha's Root devision to prevent people from leaking information by preventing them to move anything. Zumoni places it on an opponent, then triggers it to prevent an enemy from movement and allowing him to have a clear blow. The victim must be a visible range to trigger the seal. initial cost, 20CP upkeep. Can be broken out if the victim has sufficient strength, or by paying the jutsu's initial cost the user paid +20CP. Can be supercharged, maintain cost will be 1/2 of base cost due to relative ease the jutsu can be broken out of. (for example: supercharged to 60CP, upkeep 30CP) Will last for a mission/fight *'Octagram Seal' - Provided Zumoni has the ability to foresee an incoming physical attack, he can drain his opponents chakra upon contact. The stolen chakra will be transported to a large seal on Zumoni's back. The chakra can be drained through chakra conducting tools aswell. The chakra will be drained at a rate of 1.5 of the CP invested. can be supercharged up to 60CP max (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such) 'Bukijutsu 5' *'Extra Equipment' - Gives user +12EP *'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu' - Used to create real copies of weapons/equipment thrown. Zumoni can supercharge the technique to double the base amount to create an even larger amount of cloned tools Creates 40-50 Shuriken Clones that will strike the enemy as if they were normal shuriken, can be supercharged to 20CP to double that amount *'Mangekyõ Shuriken:' **'Blood Pact' - The Mangekyõ Shuriken is based off of a Mangekyõ Sharingan, as the name suggests. It's a large shuriken, just a bit larger than a Fuma Shuriken. It's connected to the wielder with a blood pact, and will keep this until the wielder dies (and can't be revived). The blood pact allows the wielder to use it with little to no practice, and channel chakra through it. The Mangekyõ Shuriken also rips through nearly anything fluently, both when thrown or slashed with in melee. It is slightly larger than a Fuma Shuriken. shuriken can cut through almost anything: Swords, armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can be destroyed by the weapon, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The shuriken will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the weapon it can slice through 20 CP barriers **'Kaleidoscope Death Wheel' - Upon sealing the blood pact, the user wil get a large seal on the arm, ending in the palm of his hand, in which the Mangekyõ Shuriken seals itself when not in use. The user can take the weapon out at will. By invested a little bit of chakra into the seal, it will communicate with the shuriken and allows the user to move the weapon while in mid-air. The weapon can also seal itself in mid-air at the user's will, after the user can take it out of of the seal on his arm at will. can seal/reseal the weapon while in his physical contact for free, when not in contact it will cost 10CP. The user can control the weapons movements in mid-air for 5CP/turn. When initially thrown the chance to hit is based on Str, when controlled in mid-air chace to hit is based on CC. The damage it does equals Str + 5CP *'Chakra Enchanced Accuracy' - A technique common among experienced Weapon Specialists. Zumoni uses a chakra flow ability to stabilize his arm, increasing the accuracy greatly. Combined with his knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu, this feat also increases the chance of hitting a vital spot, as he has extensive knowledge on human anatomy. adds +8 to hit. When the user has either a Medical of Poison RU, it also increases the chance of hitting a vital spot in the victims' body, provided the user was aiming for a certain spot 'Kuchiyose 3' *'Gariko-Deus, the flying spear' - Gariko is a large muscular eagle, who trained himself to attack at high speeds and serve as a transport method for his master He respects Zumoni for his control of Wind chakra and excellent chakra control. His signature techniques are the Hurricane Drill, where he will fly at the target at high speed, drilling himself into it, and the Phoenix Strike, where he grabs a target with his feet and throws them away. (120SP + Size buff): 38 Str, 22 Spd, 16 End to summon **'Summon SP Boost - '''Gariko now has 40 extra SP points to spend. **'Size Buff''' - Gariko now has a larger wingspan than before and is stronger. Str, End 'Iryō Ninjutsu 4' *'Mystical Palm Technique' - Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Can heal self or others. Heals equal to 2 times the CP invested. *'Yin Healing Wound Destruction' - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing *'Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing' - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. 40CP *'Chakra Enchanced Body' - Zumoni channels chakra in his skin, strengthening it to a nearly rock-hard state. Attacks will have minimal effect on his body. +8 end 'Other Feats 9' *'Armlength Blades' - A pair of large blades roughly the length of Zumoni's arm. They were given to him by his father as part of a family tradion. They are worn alongside one's arm, effectively turning it into a weapon. They can conduct Wind Chakra. Can be stored on the back. When in use, the blade straps around the user's upper arm, therefore allowing him to let them go for a moment. This way, one can execute hand Seals or throw other tools. Zumoni can summon the Blades from marks on his shoulder blades. *'Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)' - A shadow clone is a copy of one's self that has physical form and substance. The shadow clone can participate in combat using jutsu and other abilities. Because the clone is a physical copy of the user and has an equal amount of chakra, the clone is completely indistinguishable from the user even by dojutsu users. (Can create a maximum of CC/4 clones, chakra will be divided equally among Zumoni and clones, requiring a minimum of 10CP. Has 25% End) I often accidentally say I make a Shadow Clone instead of a Static Clone (in Static Release section), because Shadow Clone is such a common term. Therefore, when I say I make a Shadow Clone, I ALWAYS mean Static Clone. There simply is no way I would make a weak clone, when I have a stronger type. *'Chakra Flow: Jutsu through Tools' - Using chakra conducting tools, Zumoni can channel jutsu without using hand seals. While the chakra still needs to be focused, and therefore doesn't give an edge in casting speed compared to hand seals, the user can use jutsu while holding a tool. This also means Zumoni only needs one hand to cast jutsu. this is the same as one-handed hand seals, but instead of being able to wear a weapon in the other hand, the player uses the hand holding the weapon to cast the jutsu *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points 'Feat Culminations' These are not real feats, just culminations of multiple ones. *'Wind Demon Form' - Zumoni activates both Gale Demon Shroud and Gale Beast Cloak together, increasing his abilities greatly. Str to hit, spd to dodge, +8 full spd, 30CP/round *'Reverse Nintai Assault' - A signature technique of Zumoni, which combines Shock Dance and regular taijutsu techniques. While engaging into close combat with an opponent, Zumoni uses Shock Dance to deal damage while his physical attacks distract the enemy. 20CP *'Twin Beast Rampage' - A technique Zumoni and his clone perform. Both create a Tezuka Gale Beast, and fire it at an enemy. The attacks will circle around eachother, much like the Inuzuka's Gatsuuga technique, and strike the opponent simultaneously. Usually, both attack are slightly overcharged to maximize their destructive power. Tezuka Gale Beasts, both charged to 30CP *'Ninjutsu Opening Strike' - A technique of Zumoni, intended to maximize the distance between him and his opponent. First, Zumoni will give the target an uppercut with his Hurricane Strike to slam him in the air. Then, while still in the air, he will use a Beast Tearing Palm to slam the opponent even further. 20CP Hurricane Strike, 20CP Beast Tearing Palm *'Demon Kunai' - Zumoni throws a kunai at the opponent, then casts Demon Blades, then continues directly by casting Shuriken Shadow Clone to maximaize the kunai, maxing them in with the Demon Blades technique to conceal them. 30CP Academy Jutsu (Here for easy reference) *Transformation *Bunshin no jutsu *Body Flicker technique *Body Replacement (Substitution) *Rope escape technique *Basic Sealing *Tree climbing practice *Water Walking practice 'Equipment' 25END + 12EP from feats = 37 EP (36 used) 'Weapons' *(0EP) Armlength Blades (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(0EP) Mangekyõ Shuriken *(1EP) Weighted Chain *(2EP) Set of Shuriken *(2EP) Pair of chakra conducting Shuriken *(3EP) Set of Kunai (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(3EP) Set of Senbon *(3EP) Two Smoke Bombs *(4EP) Three Fuma Shuriken (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(4EP) Chakra conducting staff *(Mish Loot) Debuff Sword (decreases speed by 5 for 2 rounds) - 1 time use 'Armor and misc' *(6EP) Samurai Armor 'Items' *(2 x 3EP) Chakra Pill, restores CP equal to Base CP level (60CP as Kage Level). *(1EP) Notebook and pencil *(FREE) Binoculars *(FREE) Signal Flares *(FREE) Glowsticks *(FREE) Rope and Grappling hook *(FREE) In-Ear Radio *(FREE) Camping Gear *(0EP) Harmonica *(0EP) Various sealing scrolls in his cloak, of which one carries a ton of scrolls describing jutsu, and another one having a small box in it. Some other fluff stuff aswell. *(Mish Loot) A black orb that has no purpose but to reflect upon one self. Ryo * Ryo earned: 173.500 * Ryo left: 113.500 ** 20.000 Ryo on Feat Change (Shuriken Galestorm --> Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu) ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Vortex Palm --> Stat Feat) ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Spark Explosion --> Raging Gale Beast) 'Completed Missions' 'Quest points' *'Total: 288' *'Banked: 8' *'Week 4/12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'S-Rank: 4' *Light vs Dark 3 received due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 01/04/2014 *The Sealing of Atsuse 2000 Ryo - 01/10/2014 - S-Rank #4 *Capturing The Poison Specialist 2000 Ryo - 02/07/2014 *Akuto's S-rank 2000 Ryo - 02/24/2014 *Kid Flash 2000 Ryo - 03/09/2014 *Enlightened one (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 03/18/2014 'A-Rank: 22' *Save Zinto 4000 Ryo - 10/11/2013 *Capturing Susamo 4000 Ryo - 10/13/2013 *Black Flag Puppeteers 4000 Ryo - 10/18/2013 *Stolen Eye OSed - 10/21/2013 *Desolation of the Blue Phantom 4000 Ryo - 11/10/2013 *The Laboratory 4000 Ryo - 11/25/2013 *It was all Genjutsu... 4000 Ryo - 12/06/2013 *Oh So Nice, Oh So Lovely 4000 Ryo - 12/09/2013 *For the Nightmares have Ended 2000 Ryo - 12/30/2013 *The pursuit of bandages 2000 Ryo - 01/02/2014 - S-Rank #2 *Saving Washu 1500 Ryo - 01/12/2013 - Got Mangekyõ Shuriken *The Collosal due to cap, 1500 Ryo + 2000 Bonus Ryo - 01/13/2014 *Reiko Ichiyama S-Rank Part 1 2000 Ryo - 01/17/2014 *Bandit Camp 2000 Ryo - 01/21/2014 - Kage Arc mish #0 *Zumoni's Kage Arc 2000 Ryo - 02/02/2014 - Kage Arc Mish #1 *Freddy's Nightmare 2000 Ryo - 02/02/2014 *Numbers 2000 Ryo - 02/08/2014 *The Big Hunt 1500 Ryo - 02/09/2014 *Puppet Man! (0 taken, cap), 2000 Ryo - 02/10/14 *Portal 2000 Ryo - 02/15/14 *Pirate Life (taken 1 because cap), 2000 Ryo - 2/19/2014 *Killing Pervs 2000 Ryo - 02/20/2014 *Killing some more bandits 2000 Ryo - 02/27/2014 *Stopping Bandits 2000 Ryo - 03/02/2014 *Rabendā Tower 2000 Ryo - 03/06/2014 *Fighting the Unknown 2000 Ryo - 03/13/2014 *The Man in the Spiny Chair (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 03/18/2014 'B-Rank: 22' *Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 2000 Ryo - 09/13/2013 *Crimson Lotus : Operation Blackout 2000 Ryo - 09/21/2013 *The Black Flag gang (2 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 09/25/2013 *Jeisen just wants to have fun 2000 Ryo - 10/04/2013 *Hyuga Bandits 2000 Ryo - 10/06/2013 *The Titans 2000 Ryo - 10/19/2013 *Overkill 2000 Ryo - 11/18/2013 *A Lab ! 2000 Ryo - 11/26/2013 *Fight the sith! 2000 Ryo - 12/03/2013 *Missing-Nin Hunting 2000 Ryo - 12/14/2013 *Find Mr. FluffyButts! 2000 Ryo - 12/19/2013 *Stephen King's Nightmare 2000 Ryo - 12/22/2013 *Stephen King's Nightmare 3 2000 Ryo - 12/23/2013 *The Mysterious Mountain 2000 Ryo - 12/26/2013 *Where are you hiding 2000 Ryo - 12/28/2013 - S-Rank #1 *Caught the bandaged nin 2000 Ryo - 01/03/2014 - S-Rank #3 *Inner Demons 2000 Ryo - 01/10/2014 *The Robe Ninja 2000 Ryo - 01/25/2014 *Escorting the Blind Man 1500 Ryo - 01/26/2014 *The Cemetary 1000 Ryo - 01/27/2014 *Black wings (0QP taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 02/04/2014 *A club, a perv and a samurai (0QP taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 02/11/2014 *Even the Odds 1000 Ryo - 02/23/2014 *Saving Nina (1QP taken, capped), 1000 Ryo - 02/24/2014 *Impostors (0QP taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 03/03/2014 *Werewolves in konoha (0QP take, capped), 1500 Ryo - 03/03/2014 *Fox trot 1500 Ryo - 03/12/2014 *The Test Chambers 2000 Ryo - 03/15/2014 *Fortress 2000 Ryo - 03/16/2014 *Senju Crypt 2000 Ryo - 03/20/2014 'C-Rank: 9' *The Beholder 1000 Ryo - 08/23/2013 *Yogg's Cavern 1000 Ryo - 08/24/2013 *Chocolate Fapper 3 1000 Ryo - 09/02/2013 *Clear the Bandit Town 1000 Ryo - 09/08/2013 *The Nemean Lion 1000 Ryo - 09/21/2013 *Wizard Puzzles 1000 Ryo - 09/27/2013 - Chuunin Rank Up *The Sword of Zetsu 1000 Ryo - 09/28/2013 *Siren mountain 2000 Ryo (2QP taken, capped) - 01/27/2014 *The return of the black flag 2000 Ryo - 02/14/2014 *The White Ninja 1500 Ryo - 2/28/2014 'Raids/Skirmishes: 2' *Shuriyko's Return 2000 Ryo - 01/18/2014 *An unnatural enemy 1000 Ryo 'Other:' *Waiting for chuunin exams 1QP *Free Training 1QP *Resting 1QP *Walk after Lunch 1QP *An Open Field 1QP *Food Maybe 1QP *Cafe 1QP *At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire 1QP (9/15/13) *The Lake 1QP (9/18/13) *Reading... things 1QP (9/22/13) *Walking in the Konoha Camp 1QP (9/23/13) *Final Will 1QP (Chardev #1) *Waiting Outside 2QP (10/4/13) *Search for Susamo 1QP (10/5/13) *A visitor in Konoha 2QP (10/11/13) *Travel Plans 3QP (10/12/13) *Cooling Down 2QP (10/19/13) *My Greatest Desire Fulfilled 1QP (Chardev #2) *Hatred 1QP (11/14/13) *Nen's a what? 1QP (11/16/13) *Back in town with good and bad news 1QP (11/19/13) *Nothing to do 1QP (11/23/13) *Oh no! A child is in trouble! 1QP (11/25/13) *Training a New Jutsu 1QP (11/28/13) *Training in the Forest already QPed once (11/28/13) *Training already QPed once (11/28/13) *Training 1QP (11/30/13) *The Final Push: All or Nothing! 1QP (30/11/13) *Relaxing 1QP (12/1/13) *Yami Nara 1QP (12/3/13) *Calling World leaders for a Meeting 1QP (12/4/13) *Laying Around 1QP (12/8/13) *Since They're Away 1QP (12/9/13) *Looking for a Spar 1QP (12/10/13) *Problems at home! 1QP (12/15/13) (S-Rank RP 1) *Well that was a nice night 1QP (12/16/13) *Ichiraku Ramen 1QP (12/17/13) *A kind of training buddy 1QP (01/02/14) *The end... 1QP (Chardev #3) *A worried Genin (capped) (1/23/14) *It's who I am 02/02/14 - Kage Arc Chardev #1 *Free Training Session 1QP (1/26/14) *The Trees 1QP (1/29/14) *Assha Nara: Nara Clan 1QP (02/10/14) *Konoha Council Meeting 3QP (2/12-2/14 2014) *Meeting 1QP (02/22/2014) *Another Spar 1QP (2/28/14) *The Grand Pilgrimage (0 Cap) (3/2/2014) *Enter Jingoku Senju. The soon to be Sage of the Six Paths. All glory to him. (0 Cap) (3/3/2014) 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Zumoni grew up in the village belonging to the Tezuka clan and Jamani clan, once only the Jamani clan before they took possession of the Tezuka village and annexed it into their own. When he was 10 years old, his then 17 years old brother Atsuse was killed by shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, who secretly was the leader of the civil war set up by the Tezuka Clan. Around this time, he also lost many other family members who also turned against the Hokage along with Atsuse, but following his brothers' teachings, he kept loyal to the Hokage and his village. Shortly after the incident, he went to the ninja academy in Konoha after intense sword training from his family, who specialized in weapons or all sorts. Genin/Chunin He graduated from the Academy at age 14, slightly older than most Shinobi. This is because prior to attending the Academy, he trained swordmanship in his village. After graduating from the Academy, he was given his special Armlength Blades by his father, as part of the family tradition to give the weapons you wore as Genin to your children. He has used the blades in combination with his Beast Tearing Palm jutsu to create an unpredictable style in battle during his Genin times. To create a diverse fighting style, Zumoni started working on a jutsu originally created by his deceased brother, which he has mastered. After he became chuunin, he was granted access to secret jutsu from his clan, which he started mastering quickly. He showed a large interest in the jutsu of the Dark Gale, a famous ninja from his clan from the time of his grandparents. Jonin Around the time he reached Jonin level, Zumoni began traveling around the world to learn new jutsu and train in diverse climates. On his first trip, he took Harumi Tamashi with him. After that, he went to the land of Lightning on his own to train himself. He had to come back early from this is there were some problems regarding the land of Lightning. Since then, he hasn't traveled much more, instead, he tries to find more things he personally enjoys. He also spend more time training a new style of jutsu, which he mostly keeps hidden. Shortly after becoming a jonin, Zumoni was called to his village and became one of the Tezuka Clan's leaders. This means he can now act as bridge between the normally passive Tezuka clan and Konoha in times of war, although this bond is not very strong yet, and never used. During this time, it was also revealed that Jigoro, Zumoni's uncle, had been experimenting with Edo Tensei, with which he eventually was able to revive Atsuse Tezuka, the deceased brother of Zumoni. However, things turned grim as Atsuse desired revenge on Konoha and the Hokage as they were responsible for his death. However, before the intel on that arrived at the Hokage, the ANBU who was supposed to inform the Hokage was killed, and the intel most likely was lost with him. Later, Zumoni went on a series of missions to kill Atsuse, which succeeded. He was then promoted to S-Rank due to his skill. Since then, he has become known as Zumoni Tezuka of the Static Shock because of his mastery over the Kekkai Genkai. As an S-Rank, Zumoni decided to hone his skills and improve his control over Wind release and Static release. He also aquired the Mangekyõ Shuriken, a weapon shrouded in mystery, but with great power. He also became Jonin Commander. Shortly after becoming the Jonin Commander, people started referring to Zumoni as a 'Kage-level' shinobi. This was because of his increasing, diverse abilities, in particular has newly learned skills in medical ninjutsu. With the medical Ninjutsu, Zumoni accidentally aged himself at increasing pace, bringing him from 15 to 18 years old in week. This has naturally increased his potential as shinobi, as both his body and mind had grown to a fully mature level. At the same time, he was also transferred from his position of Jonin commander to Konoha's ANBU, bringing him under direct command of the Hokage. He has adopted a hawk mask, and began studying the techniques used by ANBU, such as their strategies involving senbon. Relationships *Reiko Ichiyama - Zumoni's eternal rival and a good friend. *Nenshou "Nen" Natsuin - The Hokage. A man with great strength and knowledge. Zumoni considers it a goal to succesfully hurt him. *Tanyu Uzumaki - Hot, but not Zumoni's type. A good friend and nice person to hang out with. *Asumizu Kigen - Although Zumoni has no memory of their first meeting, he considers him a good friend. Also a good shinobi, gotta beat him in a spar sometime. *Kurai Uchiha - The previous Jonin commander and a good friend of Zumoni. *Mitsugaki Hashiroki - A good friend of Zumoni and a strong ninja. Hiwatari's boyfriend. *Hiwatari Zukaro - A friend of Zumoni. Mitsu's girlfriend. *Gaaran Hyuga - Zumoni considers him a friend, but he can be rude sometimes. Yami's boyfriend. *Yami Nara - A nice girl and a friend. Gaaran's girlfriend. *Vash - An Item Specialist aswell! So far, he's also a nice guy. *Mrokeii Uzumaki - A nice guy, wind element user. Zumoni's friend, and sort of student. Although Zumo doesn't teach him a lot :P He's also a goofball. *Oyota - A strong shinobi with a strategic mind and great talent. He's friendly, and somewhat similar to Zumoni. *Eiji - Cute little Eiji! He's evil and kills people. But I don't really know that because why would a six-year-old kill people? He's just a cute little friend! *Jeisen Uchiha - The former Hokage. A wise man and greatly skilled. Zumoni admires his power. *Tiburan "Tibs" Momochi - Dunno about him. *Samara Tanaka - A friend. Haven't seen her in a while. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure